wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Clarke
Adam Clarke was a Lunar Venatorii Vox Adept turned Cybernetics enhanced Magos Bodyguard and now serves as an Inquisitor of the Ordo Machinum. He is a member of the Contrador Conclave. A Radical of the Xeno Hybris faction of Inquisition in alliance with Xenarites of Incendius Lux that has migrated to the Heimdall sector. History The 412th Lunar Venatorii Air Cavalry Regiment The War Eagles consists of just one over-sized Company after suffering devastating losses defending the Frontier World designated F-6624c against Drukhari Pirates from the Kabal of the Crystal Daggers. As a Result each member is a hardened Veteran and consists of elite Vox Adepts cross-trained to serve as Line Troopers, Sentinel Operators, and Bike Troopers. This results in them being a elite and versatile Regiment typically used to perform Direct Action, Sabotage, and Reconnaissance missions deep behind enemy lines. The 4th Combat Platoon, the Laughing Crows commanded by Chief Warrant Officer Adam Clarke was requisitioned by Inquisitors Caleb Cristo and Karen Mareev to provide Technical and Combat support on a vital and sensitive mission to rescue a group of important Incendius Lux Tech-Priests deep within the Wilderness Zone. The Magos of the Adeptus Mechanicus harbour a great many secrets and ancient and terrible arts. If their price is met, they can salvage the most ravaged body so long as the central nervous system is largely intact and the brain is serviceable. Taking a mangled, burned, but still alive carcass or even the merest threads of flesh and bio-matter, they can construct new body from the remains of the old, or even refit a servitor chassis to house the brain if needed. Less heavily damaged bodies are easier to repair, though the results are far from elegant or guaranteed. One of his last missions with the regiment was a special assignment to protect a group of stranded Tech-priests behind enemy lines. In a Large densely packed city being overrun with with renegades, his squad's assignment was to rescue vital information and resources in the form of a Tech-priest delegation trapped. As the Inquisitorial force his unit was assigned as stealthily made their way through the City overrun with maddened and gibbering renegades they finally managed to locate the Tech-Priests due to the Vox-Adepts of the Laughing Crows homing in on their trace signals. Fighting their way to the extraction zone with the Tech-Priests in tow they became bogged down in a sea of maniacal and frenzied heretic as the Inquisitors Spiderwidow Gunship raced to support them. In the hectic firefight and melee a Cultist rushed at the Tech-Priests and the Inquisitors with a suicide charge. Chief Warrant Officer Adam Clarke saw this and selflessly put himself in between the Cultist and the Tech-Priests, placing the mission before his own life in a act of ultimate valor and dedication. Blasting away with his Hellpistol, he managed to slay the Cultist short of its target, unfortunately the explosive device was wired to a dead man's switch and exploded regardless. although the Tech-Priests and Inquisitors were spared the worst of the blast Adam was horrifically injured from shrapnel and shock-waves. Impressed the Inquisitors, directed Hospitaller Anaya and the Ogryn Meat stabilize his wounds and guard his body until the Gunships arrived weapons blazing. With valiant sacrifice of CO Clarke, VIPs were extracted and mission successful. However, such selfless loss of a talented individual coming from such multi-disciplinary background, uncommon for most of the Astra Militarum regiments across the galaxy, has stirred even the cybernetic circulations-pumps of Adeptus Mechanicus. With quick, quiet word and gaze averted, the inhuman Magi proposed the unthinkable, at least where mere mortal is concerned and Inquisitors sanctified the motion with fate-binding wax of their Imperial Rosetta. Adam Clarke will be brought back from brink of death to serve His Imperium once more, for his valorous, peerless yet short career earns him a second chance. Out of gratitude the Tech-Priests in solemn agreement with the Inquisitors rebuilt Adam with ancient and powerful technology combined with components that bordered on Tech-Heresy. The radical Inquisitors Mareev and Cristo granted amnesty to the Tech-Priests despite their Heretek practices and in exchange they inducted the reborn Adam into the Cult Mechanicus. Christened with powerful bionics and given new training he mentored and observed under several High Ranking Magos with certain Xenarite beliefs. However, life is Emperor's currency and such dark bargain had a price. In exchange for resources expended, his life is bound as a chattel to the same Magi who resurrected him, until the time they consider that debt is paid. Gaining respectable knowledge and insight into the Cult. After years of such study and service he was recruited by the Inquisition, serving as the Contrador Conclave's liaison and ambassador with the Mechanicus and mentored by Inquisitor's Mareev and Cristo as a acolyte eventually being elevated to a full Inquisitor of the Ordo Machinum, publicly aiding the Mechanicus hunt for Hereteks while also secretly investigating them from within to discover the extent of Xenarite belief and practices within the Forge Worlds of Incendius Lux and Mjorn. Upon joining full ranks of the Inquisition, he joined the Contrador Conclave. His main goal was to investigate the production of Forge Moon Mjorn. Rumors of their stockpiling tech and other more heretical things has led some to question their loyalties. Currently their alliance with Incendius Lux has kept them out of the lime light. Further he uses his connections to gather the materials and people who are aligned to his own vision of a stronger Imperium through technology that integrates the lessons xeno races have learned. Adam became known as one of "The Judicators of the Forge", the Ordo Machinum. His concentration is to scrutinize the Adeptus Mechanicus. Specifically, he is concerned with the reintegration of recovered STC variants into the Imperium's armies and the rare adoptions of alien technologies into established Mechanicum protocols. This is where he has become a master manipulator. For his both ally and enemy of the various Mechanicus factions in the Heimdall Sector. He openly helps them investigate internal manners and displays a personality of cold logic that has earned him trust of several adepts of Cult Mechanicus. As an Inquisitor of the Ordo Machinum he often accompanies Adeptus Mechanicus archaeological teams to distant worlds, the better to see for himself exactly what has been recovered. He often work in concert with the Ordo Xenos -- especially when the world in question has been under alien control or there is any suggestion of non-human origin for the technology the Adeptus Mechanicus seek to recover. This especially true if he feels he could siphon some of that technology to his own cadre for experiments of integration into his personal force of Skitarii Purge Forces. Personality Adam is a very meticulous person who pursues his investigations much as he pursued the foes of the Imperium while a Lunar Venatorii and a servant of the Adeptus Mechanicus. He appears cold to people at first due to his extreme training, but after years of following a more senior Inquisitor, he has learned how to show some emotions. He makes use of stealth and infiltration tactics to hunt for his enemies much like the Reconnaissance tactics he used as part of the 412th Lunar Venatorii Air Cavalry Regiment The War Eagles. His personality is deeply logical, finding it difficult to form emotional bonds. Adam that believes that mankind must learn from the achievements and mistakes of alien races, and that only by adapting their technology and understanding them can man survive the galaxy’s myriad threats. Agents of Adam delve into the long-dead secrets of aliens who once walked among the stars of the Sector, court xenophile hereteks to produce hybridized xeno-human technology, and kill any who stand in their way. Adam has a scholarly nature, he is still a ruthless fanatic who is single-minded in the rightness of his cause. Adam is an Inquisitor who maintains the most convoluted and intricate web of contacts and agents imaginable, each of whom he controls with masterly skill as a puppeteer controlling a thousand marionettes with but a single hand. His identity is often withheld from those he controls, his missives and instructions passed to them by encrypted, untraceable transmission conduits or delivered by way of a dead letter drop. Indeed, the his agents may have well met their master face to face without ever having known of it. He is a political animal of the highest caliber. He invariably involves himself as much with the convoluted power struggles within the Inquisition as he does with the broiling heresies of the greater Imperium. In all likelihood, he has many enemies in both camps, and even his fellow Inquisitors may not have met him in person for many decades, so mindful must he be of his rivals’ petty hatreds. Adam plots and schemes to manoeuvre his foes into positions of weakness, slowly infiltrating agents into enemy organisations. Evidence of guilt is gathered, but that is merely the opening phase in Adam’s schemes. Next, he works tirelessly to seed weaknesses in his enemy’s power base, compromising systems, assassinating allies and servants and infiltrating defenses. Yet, even Adam must take to the field when his enemies arise. That is why he gathers about him a cadre of the most trusted of his agents, those he trusts above all others not to betray him. Only when his enemy’s defenses are wide open does he strike, with utterly merciless precision. Key installations are destroyed, enemy servants slain. The target sees his entire power base collapse around him, and through the smoke and rubble appears Adam, Inquisitorial Rosette brandished in one hand. Relations Adam had a good relation with his former Regiment, but after getting saved by the Magos they think him dead. He doesn't make his opinions well known and just reports basic facts. His efficiency at accomplishing his missions has led to the greater Inquisition to put trust in his instincts. His retinue respect him but do not love working for him. Being coldly logical can make people feel that if needs be he will spend your life to get the job done. They have over time found that he is unlikely to let go of resources if he could help it, including them. Inquisition He is one of the members of the Contrador Conclave. The shadow wars fought by the Inquisition are fought on the margins between criminality and righteousness, between heresy and necessity, between oblivion and salvation. In these forgotten wars, secrecy and lies pervade everything; Adam has his cadres operate undercover and undeclared within the heart of hostile organisations. Trust can be given to no one and nothing. Sometimes his covert cadres may be operating deep within the Imperium especially the Mechanicum to uncover heresies that are so powerful and pervasive that they have subverted all the arms and servants of the Imperium. In such shadowed operations, Adam's forces must rely on their skills, nerves and initiative to remain alive and complete their mission. It is for the flow of information that the majority Adam joins the Conclave of the Heimdall Sector-- to warn others of a new threat, to discuss recent events, to pass on news of success or failure. This information-sharing will be followed by debate, as Adam decides upon a course of action that he will take. Consensus is not essential to him, as an Inquisitor, he knows full well that different approaches to the same problems will garner different results. However, being aware of the activities of other Inquisitors around Heimdall Sector can avoid unfortunate confusion and even confrontation later. High Inquisitor Vasco is the head of the Conclave and Leader of the secret Cicatrix Cabal. Two closest supporters of the High Inquisitor are Lord Inquisitor Karen Mareev and Inquisitor Naomi Zarlengo who are also members of the Cabal. Inquisitor Caleb Cristo is a close partner of Karen Mareev, and the two have a close relationship with Inquisitor Adam Clarke who they mentored as an Acolyte. Caleb Cristo is also close to Inquisitor Solus Ures who he also helped mentor. Adam's unique background and connection to the known Radicals like Cristo and Mareev has had him under the suspicious eye of more Puritian elements of the Inquisition. What they find, if they can find this constantly moving Inquisitor is a man whose body has been rebuilt and has a burning desire to do what he sees is his duty. He is a diligent Inquisitor who has had results in his mission in maintaining STCs and agreements of the Forge Worlds with the rest of the Sector. His lack of trust in others has been his armor against accusation and censorship. His connections with anyone but his own cadre is distant. This has allowed him to operate mostly freely as few know his opinions and even fewer know to the extend in which he is willing to commit to his goals. Only Mareev and Cristo had an idea from training him but even then they were not confidants of his but allies of the moment and ones who hold secrets that would hurt themselves as much as him. Mechanicus With the Cult Mechanicus he has a complicated relationship that is more of a game of cat and mouse and who is who can be get easily confused. The years spent as a servant of many Xenarite Faction Magi has given him a unique insight to how the political structures of the Cult work. He wan't privy to their secrets of craft and knowledge but he had attended many meetings as one Magi's guard or another. The Cult Mechanicus is ordered by a strong hierarchy, but details on this hierarchy's actual make-up are not always clear. Generally, more highly positioned Tech-priests are expected to have more seniority and knowledge than lower ones, and are consequently more theologically important as greater repositories of knowledge. Within the Adeptus Mechanicus the ranks become even more esoteric. A tentative mapping of this hierarchy has been made by Adam though it is not nearly complete and mainly concerns the Forge Worlds of Mjorn and Lux. It should be noted that he ranks specialists such as Genetors and Logis as individuals. The Magos Juris are those rare Tech-priests who choose to devote their minds to the study of the Machine God's will rather than the knowledge it embodies, removing themselves from the Quest for Knowledge in order to preserve it from the abuses of the heathen masses of Mankind. These Magos hunt down any who would employ unsanctioned technology or, even worse, operate technology without the blessing and oversight of the Adeptus Mechanicus. In this Adam is both ally and enemy as he siphons what knowledge and technology he can to his own loyal cadre on his ship. So He is one the Magos Juris would hunt but coversely he helps direct their efforts to other Hereteks who he has felt over stepped the bounds of what is beneficial to humanity. Through the use of many contacts and spies he manipulates the scenes of the Forge Worlds and their Explorator Fleets to keep suspicion off himself and on to his full enemies. He rarely will deal with Magos Juris or many directly as they tend to look down on a former servant no matter how exulted now. The Rosetta opening doors that otherwise be closed to him, and trust built up over years opening others. Base of Operations Officially, Adam Clarke works out of the Inquisitorial Fortress of the Contrador Conclave but that is just the central place of the Conclave. Adam himself commandeered a Dauntless-class Cruiser, The Gears of Retribution that he then used his influence with the Mechanicus to modify to his specifications to where it is hardly anything like the Naval class. Approximately 4.5 km long, .5 km abeam at fins and Approximately 22 megatonnes. it still fits into the Light Cruiser class for it is a small ship. But he didn't need bigger to go from Exploration Expedition to Exploration Expedition and the various Forge and Hive Worlds. But for its Spinal mount was installed a Mezoa Pattern Hybrid Lance Weapon. It substantially sacrifices range, but increases damage potential by integrating an emitter into the Lance design. Then the Macro-Cannon batteries had a single gun on each side changed out for Disruption Macrocannon. This macrocannon variant fires a "shell" of highly-charged, ionized deuterium atoms. These particles cause minimal physical damage to their targets. Instead, they are intended to overload and shut down power transfer systems throughout the target vessels. These weapons are particularly useful for vessels that need to capture their prey intact. A Mezoa Pattern Theta-7 Drive is a massively powerful and hugely space-intensive plasma drive designed purely for speed and Adam's Ship uses an upgraded variant for Inquisitorial use. In addition it was heavily reinforced with extra armor and void shields. Mjorn techpriests also help him outfit it with a vox warfare suite for void combat. The ship's emblem is two gears with a screaming skull cracking about to be crushed between them as they turn. Wargear Adam Clarke, Ordo Machinum Lord Inquisitor * Venatorii-class Muscular Enhancements * Cranial MIU and cortex Implants * Cybernetic Eye with Targeting Matrix, Electromagnetic, Ultraviolet, and Night Vision Modes, and Integrated Omnispex * Bionic Ears w/ enhanced Audio Processing and Filtration * Respiratory, Digestive, and Circulatory Bionic Replacements * Cybernetic arms w/ integrated Shock Gauntlets and hidden Widower Wrist Casters * Anaconda-class Mechahendrite w/ Fine Manipulators, Data Plugs, and Plasma Cutter * Flak Weave Mechanicus Style Robes and Hood. * Custom “Spectre” Ignatus-pattern Power Armor w/ variable volume Vox Grille * Advanced Vox Caster and Scrambler * Experimental Dual Mode Blackstone Field Generator * Custom Cadence-Pattern Suppressed Combi Autogun and Shotgun w/ Envenomed Sub-sonic Rounds, Hyper-Density, and Modified Tempest Bolts * Servo-Skull * Venatorii issued Combat Bike w/ Storm Bolter, Auspex, and Baffled Engine Wargear Explained * Custom Cadence-pattern Autogun ** A Highly Modified High End Autogun. It features a targeting matrix connecting to Adam's cybernetic eye rather than traditional sights, and features an integrated suppressor to dampen and distort its sound signature. It is feed by dual sickle magazines located behind the selective fire trigger assembly to maintain range and accuracy while shortening its overall length and allows the usage of both Sub-sonic and Hyper Density round for situations in which stealth is imperative or lethality is required against even heavily armored targets. Attached underneath the barrel is an underslung semiautomatic shotgun that is modified to fire tempest bolts, while this configuration can be somewhat unreliable it allows supreme lethality against close range or Mechanical targets. * Lunar Venatorii issued Combat Bike with Baffled Engine and has mounted Storm Bolter * Custom “Spectre” Ignatus Power Armor, designed to interface seamlessly with existing cybernetic enhancements and coated in Cameoline for decreased visibility. Designed with dampened servos, interlocking lightweight plates, and a muffled power reactor for optimum agility and stealth, at the cost of some measure of protection and energy efficiency. Contains a number of ancillary support systems including automatic nutritional intake and waste management system, onboard medical suite, advanced Vox Caster and Scrambler, Auspex and Omnispex, electronic encryption and decryption suite, and experimental Blackstone field generator with psionic booster and nullifier settings. Bionics Explained * Biological and genetic upgrades for increased muscular density and flexibility in the abdomen and legs, allowing for increased strength, stamina, control, and range of motion. * One eye replaced with bionic ocular upgrade with targeting matrix, full spectrum biometric and medical scanner, telescopic magnification with rangefinder and biometric tagging capabilities, and Electromagnetic, Ultraviolet, and Night vision alternate vision modes. * Cybernetic Arms with enhanced pneumatic pistons and synth muscle fibers, incorporated shock gauntlets and hidden widower wrist casters. ** Using a much more powerful version of the magnetic/las impellor found in Imperial needle weapons, the caster fires not a crystalline poison sliver, but an armor-piercing adamantine dart, fractal edged and designed to penetrate light body armor with ease. The darts are subsonic, their passage sounding only a slight hum as they speed through the air, and the weapon itself makes no flash whatsoever when fired, making it an excellent killer from the shadows. Assuming a standard razor-dart, although poisoned or explosive darts are not unknown. Micro-blast needles or Spinebark Sap tipped needles are Adam's favored ammunition for his silent killers. * Respiratory, Digestive, and Circulatory systems replaced with Bionic and Artificial systems for increased performance, more efficient nutrition intake and processing, durability and longevity, and resistance to foreign substances and pathogens * Ears replaced with cybernetic sonic processing upgrades that allows automatic volume and interference control, filtering of desired sound waves, and integral vox system with encryption/decryption suite Acolytes Retinue =Erxandros, Bloodmoon Hunters Artificer = Erxandros started his initiation as typical recruit of the Astartes of the Bloodmoon Hunters Chapter, by daring to kill a Damhán Alla and using this hunt as an offering to the Master of his company. He was unique in the fact that he jury-rigged his lance into a launcher to bring down the great beast. After joining, he was quickly assigned to armory duty until he could be sent to a nearby forge world for Tech-Marine Training. He quickly mastered the quasi-religious science of humanity, but that wasn't enough for him in his chapter's pursuit of defending the people of his sector. He went a few steps further, starting to analyze the weapons and tactics of their ever present foes, the primals (Dark Eldar), that raided the sector. He has faced countless Waaaghs of the Orks of the sector. He follows his chapter's tradition to the various battlefields he has fought on and anoints the the ground with them. These Undertakings have been a great honor to him as he has been trusted to take these alone. In his time with his chapter, he mastered both being a technician and a warrior. During one of his Undertakings, he ran into Alderson who mentored the young Tech-marine. They shared a lack of fear of xeno equipment and an urge to learn how to better combat them. Artificer Erxandros learned the techniques of hacking from Iron Maiden which allows him to have a chance of remotely hacking all sort of Servitors and potentially even Magi, Warp-smiths and Tech-marines, perhaps even Machine Spirits. It also allows him to block scrap-code attacks against himself. During an incursion on Droch Fhiul Research Station where he was assigned to support a squad of his brothers investigating the prophecy of blood, he was left as the only survivor bound to service of Inquisitor Adam Clarke. Wargear * Cranial MIU Implant * Cybernetic Eye w/ Targeting Matrix and Integrated Omnispex * Bionic Arm replacement w/ Integrated Data-Slate, Adaptive Logis Engine, Data Encryptor, and Data Plugs * Artificer-crafted Techmarine Variant Mk VII “Aquila” Power Armor * Servo-Harness w/ Shoulder-mounted Lance Launcher, Small Servo-Arm, Plasma Cutter, and Flamer * Back-mounted Lance Ammo Pack w/ Automatic Feed System * Omnissian Power Axe * Combat Shield * Bolt Pistol * Astartes Combat Knife * 2x Frag Grenades * 2x Krak Grenades * Sacred Ungents =Frank Draken= He was a Hive Ganger Mercenary where he fought on numerous unnamed frontier worlds where he fought the Imperium's wars. After years of service his unit was ambushed and basically destroyed. It was then he became a mercenary for a rogue trader for years when was captured by Drukhari and was used as battle fodder by the Kabal of the Crystal Daggers until he was rescued by Inquisitor Adam Clarke. While he was their prisoner he was organized into a battle slave for the pits. After winning favor in the pits and years of torturous experiments, he was finally put on other worlds to fight for his new cruel masters. During one of these engagements he came under fire from the Inquisitor and his team. It was then he saw an opportunity to switch back to the Imperium. It in the gladiator pits of Commoragh where he first met Malaskia Vileblade. There he learned to respect the skilled Drukhari Hekatrix and she saw him as a worthy opponent as well as one that was good to have at her side occasionally against some of the other pit fighters. Their years of fighting together and against each other gave both a healthy understanding of what each other was about. In one hand he wields a Whip and in the other a Shock Pistol. One his whip hand is a Refractor Bracer that projects a Shield, and on his Pistol Hand is a Extendable Power Blade. He also Carries a Devil's Kiss Stilleto as a Back up Weapon. He Wears modified Kabalite Armor with an electro-field. This combines with a myriad array of poisoned spikes, hooks, and blades attached to the armor to make physical contact with Frank extremely painful and debilitating. Experiments by the Drukhari has left him with an increased tolerance for pain, with the draw back that he feels pain more strongly, an Increased Healing Factor although with the caveat that the increased healing shortens his life span, and enhanced reflexes at the cost of a higher metabolism. Wargear * Experimental Drukhari Biological Augmentations * Interkeratic Night Vision Implants * Salvaged Kabalite Armor w/ Shock-Field and Whisper Boots * Neural Whip * Refraction Bracer * Aegis Anbaric Shock Pistol * Devil’s Kiss Stiletto =Fio'el O'Shera= Fio'el O'shera was a brilliant Earth Caste Engineer belonging to the separatist Farsight Enclaves, however she became disillusioned with the teachings of Farsight and was enamored with the concept of aiding the Greater Good. Knowing that to return to the Empire meant interrogation...or worse, she stole a shuttle and fled the Enclaves, where she was captured by agents of Inquisitor Adam Clarke within the Ishtar Fringes of Sub-Sector Ishtar. Brought before him she was given an choice, aid him in his mission or accept death. In the Inquisitor, O'shera finally found an opportunity to aid the Greater Good, albeit in the name of the Imperium rather than the T'au Empire. Without hesitation she pledged to Inquisitor Clarke her service and loyalty. Not that he was a trusting sort he also secretly put controls in place in case she ever betrayed him. Wargear * Earth Caste Builder Drone * DX-11 Exploratory Drone * Stealth Suit XV-15 * Pulse Pistol =Malaskia Vileblade= Malaskia Vileblade was once a rising star in the gladiatorial arenas of Commorragh before her flare for battle fanned the jealously of a succubus in her Cult. After enjoying one more fantastically gruesome victory in the arena Malaskia was caught in a ambush by her fellow Hekatrix, taking a wicked gash that would forever scar her face. Although Malasia managed to slay several she was destined to be be overcome until the intervention of Acolyte Frank Drakon. With his aid Malaskia manage to escape the ambush but Draken had plans, and Malaskia saw herself betrayed once more as the was tranquilized into oblivion. Upon waking she found herself before Inquisitor Adam Clarke with an offer, pledge her service and enjoy a measure of comfort and ample opportunity to cause suffering and the vortex microbombs, Adam has laced through her body would not detonate and send her screaming to Slaanesh, with a wicked grin marred by her new scar Malasia agreed. Wargear * Electrocorrosive Whip * Hydra Gauntlet * Splinter Pistol * Wych Suit =Alpha Alternative Operative Number Seven= Alton ('Sevens') is 5' 10" and has a Slim muscular build that has been rebuilt with cybernetics. Pale white skin tone dominates his body that hasn't been replaced. A significant amount of his body has been replaced. He has a short military styled haircut that is dirty blond. Alton also has a neat trimmed goatee. He was he was born a menial on a forge world and was judged to have exceptional potential to be a Tech-Guard. He started out in skitarii training and worshiping the Omnissiah. He was assigned to the 74th Mjorn Skitarii as one of a class of Hyspasists in training with cybernetic modifications but also had advanced training to eventually become the type of Ranger that his Magi masters wanted. His Advanced training and augmentations were purpose-built for him to join a select unit of Skitarii that had advanced detection abilities and good judgment. An elite scout unit that wasn't the end-all be-all hunter of enemies, but of analysis and counter tactics. As part of his training and due to the alliance with Navigator House Basilious, he and some of his element were provided as guards to them in a show of good faith. The Navigator House Basilious swore to provide navigators for the Exploratator Fleets of Mjorn in exchange for Skitarii guards and preferential access to some percentage on the production of experimental tech to House Basilious. Later, He was exchanged to Inquisitor Clarke for a favor, now serves as a loyal bodyguard and Tribune to the forces of Skitarii Purge Forces that Inquisitor Clarke can personally call upon. Wargear * Mjorn-pattern Suppression Shield * Perinetus-Pattern "Solo" Mark II Boltgun w/ Drum Mag and Stable Flux-Core Bolts * Underslung Magazine Fed Grenade Launcher w/ Xenos Filament Grenades * Gamma Pistol * Scare Gas Censers * Dragon Scale Power Armor Bionics * Tactical Analysis and Response Cortex Implant * Cybernetic Eye with Targeting Matrix and Integrated Omnispex * Integrated Vox-Torc * Cybermantle and Potentia Coil Bionic Enhancements * Respiratory, Digestive, and Circulatory Bionic Replacements * Strength Enhancing Bionic Arm and Leg Replacements * Automatic Combat Stimulant Injection System Forces Skitarii Purge Forces The Experimental Skitarii are created through a fusion of Mechanicus craftmanship, Drukhari and T'au technology. This results in improved cybernetic augmetics for better function and reliability, advanced targeting systems for superior accuracy, enhanced Warplate with limited auto-repair routines for superior protection and durability, esoteric data runes and sacred oils to prevent corruption from opposing Chaos and Mechanicus forces, short-ranged displacement arrays to rapidly leave hostile zones and be retrieved when heavily damaged, and given access to experimental and powerful weaponry such as Cognis-Flamers fed by a potent blend of toxins, acids, phosphor, and promethium compounds and advanced sniper rifles that are a blend of Galvanic and Rail technology resulting increased range and effectiveness versus hard targets. They also retain an increased degree of independent thought and personality, while retaining the cold logic and fearlessness of the Skitarii through high quality Cortex Implants. *Secutarii Peltast Squads *Firebat Class Skitarii Vanguard Squads *Spectre Class Skitarii Ranger Squads *Sicaran Kill-Clades Gallery Bike.jpg|Inquisitor Clarke next to bike before he rescued the Magos Acknowledgements Thanks to OldKingCole for all the descriptions. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Mercenaries Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:TechCaptain Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Characters